loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 9
When Hugh Jr invited Lonnie over to study for the physics class, Lisa noticed a spark. She called up Lincoln, the dad of Lonnie. Lisa: I think our kids are really hitting it off! They should totally date! Lincoln: I dunno... I think Lonnie's FAR cooler than Hugh Jr... Lisa: ARE you KIDDING me? Hugh Jr's the coolest kid known! Lincoln: Well in that case, they should totally date! Lisa: Right... Hugh Jr's a little younger than Lonnie, but age is but a number! I got married to Hugh at 19, while he was 30! Lincoln: I know... A bit weird... But it WAS true love, so I can't hold it against you! Lisa: Right? Lisa hung up the phone. Hugh Jr came towards Lisa. Hugh Jr: So mom, who was that? Lisa: That was your uncle Lincoln... He wants you and Lonnie to get together.... And he knows the perfect place... Loud's Chocolateria, of course! Hugh Jr (in head): Mom's chocolate restaurant... Of course.. There HAS to be an ulterior motive between her and uncle Lincoln... Hugh Jr: No tricks? Lisa smirked briefly, then stopped. Lisa: Nooo.. No tricks.. Just fun between friends! Hugh Jr: Uh okay! Wait till I tell Lonnie! Hugh Jr rushed back to the living room where he and Lonnie were studying. Lisa evilly chuckled to herself. Lisa (to herself): My plan is going perfectly! Soon, they'll be in love! 4 hours later. Lisa was getting ready for the get-together with Lonnie and Lincoln. She needed to wear her work attire so Hugh Jr and Lonnie won't suspect Lisa being there... She went downstairs. Hugh Jr: So. You're going to work at the hospital, tonight? Lisa: Of course! I'll drop you and Lonnie off at the restaurant while Lincoln does his comic books and I work at the hospital.. That's okay, is it? Hugh Jr: It's just... I've NEVER been alone with a girl.. Especially an older one like Lonnie... What do I do? What do I say? Will you be there for me in spirit? Lisa: I'll be closer than you think. No worries! You'll do great! Hugh Jr wondered.. Closer than he thinks? Will mom actually COME to the restaurant, thus ruining everything - him planning to study with Lonnie there, and that's it? Hugh Jr called up Lonnie. Hugh Jr: I think our parents are planning on coming to the restaurant... Lonnie: Really? Dad said he wanted to go to a comic book shop to pick up some comics for inspiration for his latest comics! Hugh Jr: Well.. Mom dressed in her lab coat for the hospital, but we ALL know when she smiles like that, she's hiding something! Lonnie: I see what you mean.. Dad actually ran his fingers through his hair! Who does that, unless their hiding something?! Hugh Jr: Well, I'll see you at the restaurant.. Mom's orders.. Lonnie: Okay. Meet you there! 2 hours later: At the restaurant Hugh Jr and Lonnie walked in the restaurant. Lily was their waitress. Lily: What can I get you two today? Hugh Jr: A chocolate shake. Lonnie: What he said. Lily: Okay! Do you prefer ONE big milkshake with 2 straws, or each separately... Hugh Jr: Each separately.. This isn't a date.. On cue, Lisa snuck in to give Lily a note. It read: This is a date... Don't listen to what Hugh Jr says.. They ARE in Love! Lily: Well.. I better give you one big milkshake with 2 straws... Boss's orders... Hugh Jr: Uh. Okay... Lily: Right this way. She pointed to a little table for two. Lily: Enjoy! Lisa stealth-fully snuck into the kitchen where they were making the shakes.. Lisa (in head): I'd better get paid for this... She switched the orders of the married couple that ordered to Lucy about a huge milkshake with 2 straws, and what Hugh Jr ordered. She went to Lynn. Lisa: LYNN. I need you to give my son, Hugh Jr, this milkshake... Lynn: Why me? I'm on my break! Lisa: YOU do what I tell you, or you're fired! Lynn: From the job or the family? Lisa: BOTH if you don't move it! Lynn: Okay, okay! Lynn then handed Hugh Jr and Lonnie the milkshakes. Lisa (to herself): Mission accomplished... Then she went underneath the table to see what Hugh Jr and Lonnie were talking about. Hugh Jr: And that is how you solve for X! Hugh Jr saw the milkshakes. Hugh Jr: WHAT? I didn't order this! Lisa snickered from underneath the table. Lonnie: I honestly don't mind sharing.. It's faster.. Hugh Jr: Says YOU! You're failing math! It's much, much faster when we drink them separately! Lisa's smirk turned into a frown. Lisa (in head): Not how my plan was supposed to be going... Lisa then grabbed a napkin, scribbled a romantic saying she said to Hugh on her wedding day. It said: I love you to the moon and back. Will you consider a nice hug? Science dictates we should be together. Lisa then crumpled the napkin in a ball and threw it towards Hugh Jr. Hugh Jr got the napkin. Hugh Jr: How'd this get here? Lonnie grabbed it. She uncrumbled it. Lonnie: AW! Hugh! You shouldn't had! She hugged Hugh Jr. Hugh Jr: Uh. I really didn't... Lonnie: OF COURSE you did! You big softie! Hugh Jr: I really didn't! That's not my handwriting! I mean, who dots their I's with pi symbols OTHER than my mom? Huh? That's when it hit him.. He came towards the table Lisa was ducked under. Hugh Jr found Lisa. Hugh Jr: Ah HA! I KNEW I'd find YOU here! Lisa: Busted... Hugh Jr: Uh huh! Busted! Lisa: I didn't - Hugh Jr: And to think.. You wanted ME and LONNIE to date? That's just ludicrous! No way do we have IT, you know? And dating is SOOOOO overrated! I need to know why you did this! Lisa: OKAY! Fine.. I saw you and Lonnie together and I thought you looked cute together... I guess I was wrong. Lincoln then entered. Lincoln: So, Lonnie, are you ready to go? Lonnie: Uh... Can't Hugh and I finish up? He was being SO sweet towards me! He loves me! Lincoln: He loves you, eh? Lonnie: Uh huh! And I think I like him too! Lincoln (whispered to Lisa): I think our plan worked... Lisa nodded. Hugh Jr heard that. Hugh Jr: YOU, uncle Lincoln was also behind this? Unbelievable! Lincoln: It's not what it looks like.. I was worried, since it wasn't too long ago until Lonnie's ex-boyfriend cheated on her with the head cheerleader, that.. Well.. I wanted a nice, smart guy to be with Lonnie.. And that's when your mother called asking if you would be interested in her, since she's seen Lonnie and you study.. A lot. And you were the one who helped raise Lonnie's grade from an F to a B, practically overnight! Hugh Jr: That's nice, I guess... But why? Lisa: Because Lonnie's grateful for you... She loves what you did for her, so in conclusion, she loves you! Hugh Jr: Okay.. I've had a crush on Lonnie since day 1, when she helped me with my locker... I guess we would make a cute couple! Lisa: See what I told you! It comes in unlikely packages... Your dad was once TERRIFIED of me, as I was so infatuated with him... But he grew to like that... Hugh Jr: I guess I auta stop assuming the worst of EVERY girl... I don't like the way the girls back in elementary school treated me when they found out I was going to middle school. They were downright mean! Lisa: That was just some jealous snobs... Hugh Jr: Your daughter Alicia, and Ashley were one of them... Lisa: Unbelievable! Hugh Jr: I know! That's why I usually kept my distance around girls.. I don't want to get hurt anymore... Lisa (to Lonnie): You wouldn't hurt Hugh Jr, would you? Lonnie: NO! I love him! He's so smart, he's helped me through a lot! Lisa (to Hugh Jr): See, I told you! Category:Blog posts